


whisper (that you love me)

by sapphicfics



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, idk where im going with this tbh, villaneve endgame tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicfics/pseuds/sapphicfics
Summary: Villanelle takes one last look at the woman she loves before she turns around and leaves her for good. Are their paths going to cross again?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I’ve had this idea since the season finale came out. It picks up right after where they left. Hope you all enjoy it :)

**_Chapter One_ **

Eve is the one who turns around first. It takes Villanelle a few seconds before she does the same. Seeing her already looking at her direction, she smirks slightly. Taking one last look at the woman she loves before she decides to let her go for good. Trying to memorise every single detail of her face, her beautiful lips, dark curls. Eve tries to hold back her tears as her eyes practically begs her to stay. Villanelle’s lips form into a thin line then, her gaze drops to her feet before she turns around again. She keeps on taking quick steps forward even though every single atom in her being tells her not to. But she knows she has to, she finally understands the real meaning of love and she’s ready to do anything for her even it means letting go.

Eve can no longer hold back her tears, opening her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She just stands there as tears stream down her cheeks. She watches her until she’s out of sight, then turns around despairingly. Walking away from the only person that could make her feel  _things_ . The only person that she truly felt like herself with. She walks away, not knowing if she’s ever going to see her again.

**_Five months later._ **

“You’re completely useless!” Hélène’s voice echoes around the room. “I can’t believe four of my agents couldn’t manage to find a woman for months!”

“But-“

“Don’t even attempt to answer me.” Cutting him off. “You’re fired, all of you! Now leave my office before I shoot every single one of you.” She says before leaning on the table in front of her with her arms. Closing her eyes as she takes deep breaths in order to calm down. The men leave the room without saying a word, closing the door behind.

She hasn’t heard from Villanelle since the day she found out she’s responsible for Rhian’s death. She literally turned the entire continent upside down but nothing. Not a single person has seen nor heard from her.

“Maybe it’s time we stop looking for her.” Younger woman says approaching her.

“No,” she answers firmly. “She’s not getting away with it that easily, not after everything she caused me.”

“Well we need to come up with a new plan then, cause obviously this one isn’t working.” Crossing her arms.

She doesn’t respond at first, only nods. “Maybe we should stop looking for her and find the only person that can get us to her instead.” Suddenly a smile appears on her face, looking satisfied with her new plan she came up with in seconds.

“What do you mean?” The other woman asks. “Are you gonna try to reach Konstantin?”

Her smile grows wider and she lets out a scoff. “No, that would be a waste of time.” She turns her head to face her. “We are going to find Eve.”

.

“Hey, I’m leaving. Is there anything else you need me with?” Eve asks holding onto the door. She’s wearing her usual clothes, hair put in a messy bun.

Jamie tilts her head up from the paperwork he’s been getting done. “Oh no, go home and get some rest. See you tomorrow.”

“Alright, have a goodnight.”

“Night, Eve.”

Eve has been working with them since Kenny’s death. Not that she loves it, but mostly to distract herself from the real world, from  _her_.  It’s been exactly five months and eleven days since she last saw Villanelle. Yes, she’s been counting days. Not intentionally though. She still had her number, and god knows the amount of texts she’s written and deleted before even sending them. She doubted she still even uses the same number anymore.

She had a small apartment in the city now, she’s been spending her time trying new receipts when she wasn’t working. Trying her hardest to avoid everything that reminds her of Villanelle. Was she succeeding though, it was a matter of discussion.

She takes a quick shower before changing into some comfortable clothes, getting ready for sleep. She watches the ceiling after she practically throws herself onto the mattress. Noticing how her breathing slows down every passing minute, her eyelids getting heavier.

After a little while she winces at the buzzing of her phone, it takes her a moment before she reaches for the phone on her nightstand. Brings it above her head to see who the message was from. She drops the phone on her nose when she sees the name  _V_.

“Damn it.” She whispers before quickly sitting up straight to read the text.

_Hi Eve._

She stares at the screen for a few seconds to comprehend what’s happening. Frowning, why was she texting her after all this time? Before she even gets a chance respond, the screen lightens up with another text.

_Meet me at the Foot Tunnel._

She finally decides to respond then. “ _It’s almost midnight_?”

She waits for a few minutes for her respond, nervously tapping on the back of the phone. When she doesn’t, she lets out a sigh and decides to type another one.  “ _Fine. I’ll be there in 10.”_ She doesn’t even bother to change, quickly grabbing her sneakers and keys before closing the door after her.

.

Eve gets there before the time she promised, looking around for a certain blonde. She feels her hands shaking, can’t decide if it’s because of the cold (although it was a summer night) or the fact that she was about to see Villanelle after all these months. She was eager to hear her voice again. Wondering what she was wearing, did she change her perfume? And most importantly why did she want to meet her? Was she in trouble? Her thoughts get interrupted when a black SUV pulls up at her direction. She takes two steps behind when she sees an unfamiliar face getting out of it.

“Hello, Eve.” Hélène greets her.

“Who are you?”

“Oh that doesn’t really matter.” Taking slow steps towards her. “We’re both here for the same reason, for Villanelle.”

“What are you talking about?” Frowning. “Where is she?”

She raises her brows, “Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing.” crossing her arms.

Eve scoffs in annoyance. “Okay I don’t know who the hell are you, but I have no idea where she is. I haven’t heard from her in months.” Trying to convince the brunette woman. “So unless you’re here tell me where she is, please leave me alone.” She turns around to walk away before she comes to a stop with Hélène’s voice again.

“Oh not so fast, chère” A grin rises up from her face before she gestures for her men in Eve’s direction. “Take her.”

Eve finds herself between two men before she even realises what was happening, being forced into the car. “Leave me alone you bastards!” Screaming. “I said I don’t know where she is!”

“Oh don’t worry, Eve. If you can’t take us to her, we’ll just have to make sure she comes for you.” Hélène says before getting into the car after them.

.

It was the first day of Girdwood Forest Fair. It is a a huge festival celebrating Alaskan music, arts, and crafts. Artists and visitors pour in from all over Alaska to perform or just have fun. It’s the kind of event that visitors may stumble across, then return the following year just to experience it again. And of course, there was no way Villanelle was going to miss it. She wears a baby pink mini dress with puffy sleeves. And she chooses a pair of white sneakers to be comfortable. Putting her hair in a pun before wearing her favourite earrings. 

She’s been living there for a few months now. She had her own little house by the coast, with a gulf view.

“Good afternoon, Oksana!” Her neighbor shouts from the opposite side of the road.

“Afternoon, Mrs Beckett!” She shouts back as she offers her a fake smile, continuing to walk towards her destination.

She’s been doing everything to leave her old life and identity behind, she stayed in different countries for a short while before settling in here. She couldn’t help but think what her life would be like if she chose to stay with Eve instead of walking away. But she also knew she couldn’t risk her getting hurt, every single person she let into her life either died or had terrible things happen to them. She couldn’t let it happen to Eve. It was for the best, she always thought.

However it wasn’t enough to make her stop missing her even more every single day. Eve was the only person who didn’t think she was a monster, the only one who saw the Oksana instead of Villanelle. She accepted her the way she is, loved her with all of her flaws. She made her realise the existence of her own feelings, if she had a normal life right now, she owed it to her. She reminded her of the feeling called  _love_ ,  when she thought she didn’t even have it in her. And maybe it didn’t last very long but, loving her was the best decision she’s ever made. It was worth every single second of it.

After arriving her destination, she makes her way to the concert area where everyone was either dancing or singing along. She takes a seat from the back, “What a bunch of losers.” She whispers to herself as she keeps licking on her lollipop. Not long after, she spots a little girl approaching to her. “Hi, you’re so pretty,” she smiles cheekily at her. “I love your dress!” She says excitingly.

Villanelle gives her a weird look, slowly taking the lollipop out of her mouth. “Thanks, looks like you should take some notes.” Looking her up and down. “Who let you wear that... thing?” Making a disgusted expression.

The little girl’s face falls immediately with her answer, “Rude!” She responds before turning around and walking back towards her mum.

Villanelle shakes her shoulders, “Fine, go ahead and keep embarrassing yourself then.” scoffing as she goes back to licking on her lollipop.

It’s just then when she feels the buzzing of her phone, bringing it closer to her face in order to see the screen that was barely seeable because of the sun. It was Konstantin. Picking up, “You better be dying or something or I might have to kill you for ruining my day.” She rolls her eyes.

“No, Villanelle-“

“If it’s about Irina’s stupid teenager problems again I swear-“

“No Villanelle listen,” cutting her off. “It’s Eve.”

“What?” She almost shouts, immediately sitting up straight when she hears her name.

“They have her.”


	2. i see darkness in you

**_Chapter Two_ **

“She’s awake.”

Is the first thing Eve hears as she opens her eyes, panicking for a moment before she looks around and tries to recognise where she was. _She can’t._ Though it doesn’t take her long before she realises she was tied up on a chair, unable move her arms and legs. She’s being held in a cold room with no windows, and no furnitures other than the one she was sat on. She feels her entire body ache, and has the worst nausea. That’s when it all starts to hit her, remembering how she was forced into a car by a woman and brought here.

“Where the hell am I?” Asking the woman in the room immediately. But she ignores her.

She hears the door crack open then, seeing a familiar face from last night coming in. “Morning sunshine,” walking towards Eve. “Did you sleep well?” She asks with a smug look on her face.

“What the fuck do you want from me?” Eve shouts as she tries to get free from the rope tied up around her wrist. “What part of I don’t know where Villanelle is don’t you understand?”

“Oh I do believe you, Eve.” Getting closer to her. “But I also know her enough that there’s no way she’s gonna let you die.”

Eve scoffs, shaking her head in disbelief. “How do you even know who I am?”

Hélène gets down if front of her, standing close enough to hear her breathing. “Oh, ma belle.” Removing a strand of hair from her face which then causes Eve to turn her head to the other side. “You have no idea who I am, do you?” Bringing her lips up to her ear. “I have eyes and ears everywhere.” She whispers.

“Get away from me!” Shouting as she keeps fighting the rope around her wrists that she was sure already gave her bruises.

Hélène stands up straight again, letting out a chuckle. “Now I see what Villanelle sees in you, she always liked her women tough.”

Eve doesn’t respond, trying to slow down her breathing as she watches Hélène walk towards the shorter woman on the other side of the room. “Call Konstantin and tell him we have Eve.” She orders.

Eve half chuckles. “And what makes you think that Konstantin would give a crap whether I’m dead or not?”

Hélène turns around, rolling her eyes before tilting her head to the side. “I really expected you to be smarter than this, you know.” Making her way back to the door as she keeps talking. “He may not give a crap about you. But he’s smart enough to know that if I kill you, and if Villanelle finds out that he knew I had you,” Opening the door before she half turns to face Eve one last time. “There’s no way in hell she’s gonna let him live.” She gives her a wink before stepping out of the room, leaving the two women alone.

.

Shortly after the same woman -who Eve believes she’s one of Hélène’s agents- comes inside with a tray with some food and water on it. Putting it on the ground before walking towards Eve to untie her hands. Getting behind her, “If you try anything, I won’t hesitate to shoot you.” She says before cutting the rope.

Eve immediately brings her hands in front of her, rubbing her wrists as she notices the bruises on them. She refuses to take the tray that the woman reaches out for her. “I need to use the bathroom first.”

She laughs, “Sure, do you want a bubble bath too?” Mocking her.

“Listen I’ve been here for god knows how many hours, but I believe it’s more than twelve,” Raising her brows. “I don’t know how much longer my bladder can go.”

Sighing, she knew she was right so there wasn’t a point in fighting, she thought. “Fine. But I’m warning you-“

“Yeah, yeah, you won’t hesitate to shoot me.” Cutting her off. “I get it.”

The woman looks down at her for a few more seconds, she had to know Eve has no bad intentions. Eve keeps staring at her face, trying to convince her with her eyes. Putting the tray back on the ground, she reaches for her legs now. She takes out her gun just to be safe as soon as she cuts the rope. Standing up and pulling Eve up with her. “Walk.”

And Eve does as she was told, taking quick steps towards the door before they enter into a long, dark corridor. She doesn’t say a word until they reach the bathroom. “Make it quick.” The woman says as she lets her go for her to use one of the private cabins.

Eve can’t help but realise the disturbing smell in the bathroom, wrinkling her nose as she decides to breathe through her mouth. I hope there’s at least a toilet paper, she thinks to herself. She has a plan, but she also really needs to pee.

Not even a minute later she comes out of the cabin, stepping towards the sinks in order to wash her hands. She watches the woman’s face in the mirror, seeing her not tearing her eyes for even a second makes her a bit anxious. She can’t decide when to act as she turns the tap off.

Turning around, she gives her the fakest smile.  _It’s now or never,_ she thinks to herself. The woman doesn’t even realise what was happening before she feels a punch right in her stomach. Losing her balance before hitting her back against the wall. She stands up straight immediately to catch Eve a swinging blow that causes her to fall down. She quickly pulls out her weapon and aims down at her.

Eve doesn’t waste any time before she kicks her in the right leg and makes her to lose balance again, the slippery slope helps her. Quickly standing up before she throws another punch on her way. Making her drop the gun, she immediately kicks it away to the other side of the bathroom. She has the control now, wrapping hands around the woman’s neck before she bumps her head into the wall. She catches her off guard and keeps punching her until she’s unconscious. Letting her arms fall to the sides as she drops the woman’s unconscious body on the ground.

She kneels down straight away, going through her pockets to find the cell phone she just used to call Konstantin. Finding it, she checks her recent calls and clicks on the call button. She waits anxiously, doesn’t know how much time she has.

“Алло?” Konstantin speaks from the other side of the line.

“Konstantin,” She says the moment he picks up. “It’s me, Eve.”

“Eve?” He panicks for a second. “Where are you?”

“I don’t know, this woman with a French accent,” she tries to describe. “Kidnapped me last night.”

“How did you-“

“Listen I don’t have much time, I just managed to get this phone to call you.” She says with a lower tone, slowly standing up. “Can you please, tell Villanelle to not try to find me no matter what?”

Konstantin frowns, “She’s already on her way to meet me, Eve. You know I can’t stop her.”

“Then you better find a way to do it!” She realises the increase on her volume then, trying to calm down as she lets out a loud sigh. “Listen to me Konstantin, whatever you do, make sure she doesn’t come here.” Swallowing hard. “They are going to kill her.”

.

“Has anyone heard from Eve since last night?” Jamie asks stepping out of his office.

“I tried calling her this morning but it went straight into voicemail.” Bear answers turning around her chair.

“You think we should be worried?” He speaks again when Jamie doesn’t answer, eyeing Audrey who were listening to them from her desk.

Shaking his head, “I’m sure something came up or she just had somwhere to go. Let’s wait a little more.” Fixing his glasses before he turns around in order to get back to his work.

Before he can even step forward, he literally jumps with a loud noise coming from the door, “I need your help.” He hears a voice of a woman with a Russian accent. It doesn’t take him long to recognise who it was. Turning around. “Villanelle?”

“Hi guys, long time no see.” She smiles in Bear’s direction. Konstantin stands on her side. “I’d love to catch up but we kind of have an emergency, and I could really use your help.”

“Is- is everything alright?” Bear asks the blonde woman.

“The twelve has Eve.” She blurts out, not wanting to waste any more time so she grabs Konstantin’s phone and walks towards Bear. “I need you to track a number.”

“They have Eve?” Jamie almost shouts in shock, looking down at Villanelle who just took a seat next to Bear. “What do they even want from her?”

“Nothing.” She responds with a calm tone. “They just want me, and I’ll give them what they want.”

Bear was already doing what he was told as he listened to the chatting around him. “Uh, so you’re just gonna show up there?” Facing her. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“How about you stop questioning my actions and do what I said?”

He immediately glances away, clearing his throat. “Got it.”

“Already?” Konstantin asks in surprise.

“It wasn’t even protected, I don’t think they’re trying to hide from you guys.” Looking up at Konstantin, then turning back to Villanelle who was obviously deep in thoughts.

“Of course they aren’t.” Villanelle whispers, doesn’t look surprised. “Let’s go then!” She suddenly rises up from the chair.

“Us? I’m not going anywhere.” Konstantin protests. “I left Irina with our neighbors back in Istanbul.”

“Istanbul? What were you guys even doing there?” Villanelle asks as she comes closer to him.

“The same thing you were doing in Alaska, starting a new life.” He simply answers.

“Fair enough.” Now facing the others who have been just silently listening to them. “See you guys later then.” Smiling cheekily. “Well.. hopefully.” Her expression turns into a serious one again. “You better not tell anyone about any of this.” Spinning on her heel, she follows Konstanin towards door before they both exist.

“Call Carolyn and tell her everything.” Jamie orders Audrey once he’s sure they were gone.

“But she said-“

“Just do as I said.” He says firmly, before getting back to his office.

.

“So I guess this is it.” Villanelle says slowly coming to a stop on the side of the road that’s right in front of Eve’s work. Turning her body in Konstantin’s direction as she plays with her fingers.

“Yeah,” He answers with a sad smile. “Are you completely sure this is gonna work?” He abruptly asks.

“Absolutely not.” Widening her eyes as she half chuckles. “But that’s the only way to save Eve without risking anyone else’s life.”

“What about your life?” Konstantin asks almost furiously. “You know they’re going to kill you without blinking an eye.”

She offers him a smile then, he could see the times she was worried about her own life has long passed when he looks into her eyes. “You, of all people should know nothing else matters when it comes to her, Konstantin.” 

He only nods in return, giving in. “Well then,” Inhaling deeply. “Good luck. I hope to see you again.”

Villanelle lets out a loud laugh, “You don’t actually mean that.” Narrowing her eyes.

“No I-“

“It’s alright, now go back to your problematic child before she starts killing people out there.” Making a funny face.

He turns around without a word, starts pacing to the opposite side of the road as he hears her yell behind him. “Make sure you don’t eat too many kebabs, I don’t think that fat ass of yours can take another heart attack.”

He scoffs, doesn’t get annoyed at her words. He just keeps walking, leaving Villanelle on her own.

.

Eve hurriedly tucks the phone and the gun in her trousers and covers it with her t-shirt. Sticking her head out the door to check if anyone’s around. When she sees it’s safe, she rushes back to the room she’s been held in. Closing the door behind, being extra careful that no one hears her. Sitting on the chair and bringing her hands behind as if they were still tied up.

It’s been barely half an hour when someone finally comes in, Eve doesn’t know why she came in for but she waits until she comes close enough. When she makes sure she has the advantage, she pulls her gun in a split second and aims it to the woman’s head. “Move and I’ll blow your brains out.”

She freezes, knowing reaching for her gun isn’t a good idea at that moment. Putting her hands in the air in a slow motion. “Easy.”

Eve stands up, holding tightly onto the woman with her left hand while the other one keeps the gun against her head.

“What do you want?” She asks nervously.

“Just be quiet and take me to the exit.” Pushing her towards the door before reaching for her gun in her trousers and taking it just to be safe.

“There’s no way you can make it outside alive, there are men everywhere.”

“Let me worry about that,” Looking at her face before she keeps pushing her forward. “Move!”

They stop in front of a door, Eve makes her unlock it before they keep moving on. She abruptly comes to another stop when she hears a chatter coming from afar. Rushing into the closest room pulling the woman along. “Don’t you make a noise.” She threatens.

As she tries to understand the conversation, she jumps with the sound of a sudden gun shot. Frowning, just when she decides to check what was going on she finds herself pinned against the wall with a firm hand around her neck. “Not so fast, bitch.” 

_Shit_.

The woman catches her flat footed as she gets her gun back in a sudden movement. Making Eve drop her gun. She feels the tip of the gun against her temple, attempts to fight back but fails. She freezes with the sound of the trigger then, closing her eyes as she gives up and waits for what was about to happen.

_Boom._

She jumps with another gunfire. Still holding her breath, opening a single eye to check what was happening. She even suspects whether she was shot or not for a moment.  _She wasn’t_ _._ Letting out a breath she didn’t even realise she was holding. Slowly turning around as she feels her entire body tremble. Tilting her head up to see the blonde woman standing in front of her. She can’t decide if it was real or she was already dead and this was some kind of an after life crap she never even believed in.

“Eve.”

Her voice is the thing that brings her back to reality, she’s now completely sure it was actually happening. She was here, standing right in front of her in the flesh. Eve opens her mouth to say something, already finding herself tearing up. “Villanelle?”

Before she can even say anything else, she’s taken aback with another loud noise. She can’t tell what happened at first, just watching Villanelle’s face in concern. Seeing her losing her balance is the thing that triggers her fight or flight response. She rushes towards her, immediately cathing her before falling. “No!” 

Villanelle takes out her gun on an impulse and shoots down the man who just shot her with the last strength she had, dropping the gun now. Eve cups her face with both hands. “Villanelle! Look at me!”

She smiles up at her, _“_ _Hi, Eve_ _.”_ Leaning into her touch. She could stay there for hours staring at the face she’s so longed for if she could, but she knew she didn’t have much time before someone else comes in. “You have to go.” She whispers as her smile leaves its place to a concerned look.

“What? I’m not going anywhere without you.” She protests immediately, keeping her left hand on her cheek as the other one searches for the spot she was shot.

“You don’t have much time.”

“I said I’m not leaving without you! Not again!” Sobbing out.

Villanelle reaches for her hand on her cheek. “Listen to me, you’re the only one who can stop the twelve.” Trying to convince her as she tries so hard not to cry in front of her. “You have to go.” She insists.

Eve looks right into her eyes, she knew she had to listen to her no matter how much she wanted to stay. “Villanelle I-“

“I know, Eve.” Cutting her off, her lips curl into a smile. Removing herself from Eve’s arms as she lightly pushes her on the shoulders.

Eve manages to stand up somehow, she could literally feel her legs shaking along with her entire body. She takes a few steps before turning around and looking down at the woman she loves who was drenched in blood. The thought of not seeing her again ruined her once, but she’d rather not see her again than to see her like this. Quietly sobbing, she feels sick all of a sudden.

“Go Eve. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the cliffhanger hehe I’ll try to update as soon as I can. Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
